


Morning After Mistakes

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: Vriska awakes in a strange apartment with a killer headache and a lot of bruises. What exactly happened last night?





	Morning After Mistakes

Vriska groaned as the sun poured in through a crack in the blinds. Jesus, what time was it? Her head was pounding… and so was her ass? Actually, every ounce of her body felt sore and raw. She threw off the covers and looked at herself, a bruised mess all over. What the fuck did she do last night? And whose room was she in? Wait… who the fuck did she do last night? Oh god, with bruises like this… it must have been a brutal hatefuck. Please let the other girl look worse than this. Please please please. She hoped the pounding in her head was just from residual kidney damage and not the mental trauma of having bottomed. Vriska didn’t sub for anyone, dammit, she was always cool and in control and definitely had never melted at the thought of being swept off her feet by a tall vampire with strong arms and soft lips… STOP THAT. She smacked herself in the head. God damn it, at least it was (hopefully) her day off, and she could hear someone in the other room of this apartment. Hell yeah, the hot chick she must have picked up was probably making her breakfast. She wrapped a nearby robe (stained with something she hoped wasn’t her blood) around herself and waltzed into the other room, waiting for her vision to focus and head to stop swimming so that she could see who she had slept with.

  
“Damn, you slut, they did a number on you last night.” Who the fuck was that? It was a dude’s voice… “SOLLUX???” Vriska almost fainted. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck how did i get drunk enough to sleep with you whatdidyoUDOTOME” Sollux grimaced as he hunched over his laptop, reflection of code gleaming in his tinted glasses. “I didn’t do anything, AA and RX kept you up all night. I would complain about your moaning but i haven’t slept in a while anyway. Too many layers of encryption. RX gave me this thing a week ago, said it was giving them trouble, and its pissing me off.” Vriska realized he hadn’t even looked up from his laptop since she had walked in.

  
She stumbled onto the couch next to him, trying to process everything that had apparently happened. Alright, Serket, two girls wasn’t bad, that was reasonable, it makes since why you’re this beat up, especially if it was apparently Aradia and her pal that you hatefucked last night. No need to panic, you haven’t lost your dignity yet, they probably look just as bad. “So… where are those two lovely ladies you apparently live with?” Sollux snorted in an irritated fashion. “They’re both at work, they apparently think just cause I never leave the apartment that I’m also down to fix up every vapid slut they break. Well, definitely not today, I’m busy as fuck, and apparently i’m gonna have to pass out on the couch later cause i’m not fucking touching those sheets.”

  
Wait… if they went to work, what had she done back to them? “Alright, well, how bad did they look??” Vriska almost shook Sollux as she leaned into him, desperate to get the answer. They had to be worse for wear, right? Sollux sighed angrily, shut his laptop, and pulled down his glasses to look her in the eyes. “Vriska, I wish i could say I hate to break this to you, but I don’t even care enough to feel bad. You are the biggest masochist bottom I think AA and RX have ever fucked. I had to turn my headphones to max just to drown out your stupid squeals of YESSSS every time you got hit with anything. Now go have whatever dumbass existential crisis in the shower, or better yet leave, you smell like ass.” 


End file.
